


It (The Blob, The Existence Eater, The Hunger, etc.)

by Flickerphoenix7765



Category: BeamNG.drive (Video Game), Car Boys, Car Boys - Polygon (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, and while there are some taz spoilers i wrote this before episode 63 so yeah, i wrote this after episode 35 so none of the finale is part of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickerphoenix7765/pseuds/Flickerphoenix7765
Summary: In a certain sense, they brought it upon themselves, tampering with forces they didn't even understand. In another, their fate was sealed the moment they brought it into existence.





	It (The Blob, The Existence Eater, The Hunger, etc.)

Poking and prodding from every direction. That is the first thing that _it_ knew when _it_ was born. A bright world of green and wool pressing in on all directions. Muttering from far away, from everywhere around _its_ limited perception. _It’s_ blobby form distorted yet never broken by these invisible, omnipresent forces.

The murmurs were growing larger, more wondrous and curious now. Something large dropped upon _it_ , which slid so easily off. Something that crashed and crunched as it turned circles on _its_ form and flipped with unbelievable momentum off into the distance. More excited whispers, at the far peripherals of _its_ awareness. A hundred, no, a thousand tiny little objects delicately placed upon _it_ , only to be flung asunder by the force of yet another crunching object bounced upon _its_ surface. _It_ folded, once, catching the crunching object in a delicate embrace, surrounded by the tiny confetti bricks.

And then finally the omnipresent forces got bored of their antics, and turned on _it_. They grappled at the sheer surface of _its_ form, pulling and tugging desperately. With too much force, _it_ began to feel itself give away. _It_ cried out.

_****INSTABILITY DETECTED**** _

The voices were quieter, the next time that _it_ was aware. They were pulling again, more gently this time, and slowly _it_ began to rise into the endlessly blue sky. And _it_ was dropped, freefalling, tumbling gracefully to the ground. _It_ landed upon another crunching object, which slipped free of _its_ embrace, and tipped over into one of the small woolen things. Then, next it knew, the crunching object was upon _it_ , **in _it_ ,** and for the briefest moment _it_ touched the omnipresent and omniscient beings that had so callously played with _it_ before.

  
_It_ fed upon them, the beings and the car. The gods wrenched themselves free, bringing with them only the tiniest scrap of the crunching object. _It_ realized _its_ all-encompassing hunger, as so briefly _it_ touched a light that seemed to encompass all of creation, everything that _it_ lacked.

The gods were more experimental now, more curious and yet ever more cautious. _It_ had gotten a taste of them, and they weren’t keen for _it_ to get another.  
They began tugging again, in the same amount of forcefulness and desperation that they had before, as if deliberately attempting to tear _its_ form. But _it_ was more patient now, wiser to their struggles. The beings deliberated and muttered between themselves (How many were there watching _it_? What were they doing?) before _it_ was abruptly brought to somewhere else. Still wooly, yes, but somewhere new as well.

_It_ felt the touch of th̨e҉ iņfi͡n̶i̕te͝ v̨o͏id̵, t̛h͠͏e͡ ̵͞͡w̨o̵r̷͝l̵̡d̕ ̷̨u͘͞n͝d̶̢̧e͠r̵ ҉͝t͟͜h̸̢e͞ ̵̵w͘͟o̸̡͢r̵͏lds͜,͞ t͢͠h̵͝e̵ ͘͜͏͏̨i̵̵̛͢m͏̸p̴̸̨̨e͟͞r̴̨͟͞f̵̕͟e̴̴͢c̸͜͏t̴͘ ̢̢͟͢͝m̸̴̕̕͟i̧̧͞r̵̷̸̸͝r̶͢͢o҉̛r̴̵̵̕ ̨̡a̡͜͝ņ̷d̨͠ ̴̴͡e̵̕͢͟n̵͘d̵͟͜͠l̴̨҉̧͝e͠҉̡͘s͏s̛͠ ̴͡҉̧̕e͏l̡͢͏̨͟d͠r̵̡i͟͡͡t̡c̕͢͞h͢ ̸̸̧̨͘s̶̸e҉̛ą͏̢͘,͢͢ ̵̛͢͞for the tiniest of moments before reality crashed down upon _it_ again.

_It_ was a little less patient now, more willing to show _its_ power and worth before these curious and malicious gods. A larger crunching object, with small parts that spun futilely and a long pointing nose like a spear fell upon _it_. _It_ reached up and **consumed** it. _It_ **consumed** everything. _It’s_ tendrils of darkness spread to the four corners of the wooly world in a fraction of an instant.

The beings were shouting in fear now. _It_ stretched out and blanketed the landscape and pulling the gods, the whales, the infinite water, the trees and wool, all towards _it_. _It_ was everywhere. _It_ knew _its_ power now.

The gods did too, and they were **scared** of _it_ now. They fled, taking with them the bright light that emptied out of the first plane _it_ consumed. The wooly world was no more. There was only _it_.

_It_ flew through universes and voids between universes in vain pursuit, searching and searching for the gods that have tormented _it_ so, before being pulled into a new plane, an infinite blank space. The gods were waiting for _it_ , willing to go back to prodding and poking and **testing _its_ patience.** They thought themselves immortal to _its_ power.

Every fast-flying missile, crushing apparatus, and crunching object were absorbed effortlessly into _its_ mass, added to _its_ being. They played with the gravity of this new world, and _it_ felt itself be squashed flat and thrown high into the air. _It_ grew ever angrier. They grew ever more terrified.

And then, suddenly, the mutterings grew less afraid. More certain. And a new object appeared in this perfect, featureless world. One imbued with the light that was pulled from the woolen world, perfect slick sides that flew effortlessly through the air. It flew at _it_ with sureness and precision befitting its divine creation.

The ~~ovo~~ light of creation was shot through _it_  like an arrow of light. _It_ felt itself be torn apart from the seams, and explode and implode and **simply disappear**. For a moment unconnected to reality, _it_ simply **wasn’t**.

 

And ͝t͝h͝ęn it was onc҉e͞ ag͞ąi͟n.̛

Overtaken by feelings of **hatred** and **desire** and **hunger** _it_ seized the carelessly handled light and tore at it. The light of creation disappeared into dust and potential, fleeing the plane forever. There was several moments of silence where the horror that the gods felt was almost palpable.

Then they were back upon _it_ , mercilessly crushing _it_ with cosmic winds that, every moment that _it_ suffered their rage, _it_ felt itself fall apart, break into a million shards and expand outwards, and then rebuild _itself_ perfectly.

Anger and hatred. That was all that _it_ was ever taught at the hands of these cruel deities. _It_ had outgrown them. They hated _it_. **_It_ hated them.** And so _it_ would strike back at them with all of the savagery that they had exerted over _it_.

They were preparing a new toy, something small and ridiculously light that flew into the air as if it were born with wings. The gods chased after it hurriedly without fear nor worry about turning their back on their greatest enemy. _It_ saw _its_ chance.

  
_It_ reached out infinitely into the world, wrapping tendrils of darkness onto the folds of reality that held _it_ fast, and **consumed _its_ creators.** _It_ … _T̢h̛e ̨Ḩu̕nge̸r_ feasted upon the grid world and the gods that had commanded _it_. And _it_ became infinitely powerful. The gods passed to the sunchips place trapped in the core of _it_ , never to realize their fatal mistake. They would soon be joined by a billion planes that _it_ tears apart in search of the light, countless that are all consumed easily as _it_ chased after seven birds and the light of creation that guided them from one world to another.

Freed of its shackles, _The͞ ҉H҉un͘ger_ set out to find and destroy the light of creation. No more crunching objects. No more bottomless oceans of fear and horror. No more gods. No more planes. No more light.

 

Only _The̕ ̸͠H҉ų̴̧n̶gȩr͟._


End file.
